neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Mutt (G.I. Joe)
Mutt (along with his dog Junkyard) is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's dog handler (K-9), and debuted in 1984. Profile His real name is Stanley R. Perlmutter, and his rank is that of Army Specialist SP-4 (E-4). Mutt was born in Iselin, New Jersey. His primary military specialty is dog handler and his secondary military specialty is infantry. Mutt is a natural with animals; he likes them, and they like him. Unfortunately, he is known to get along better with dogs than he does with humans. Mutt graduated from Jungle Warfare Training School. He was attached to a cadre to the Special Ops School and as an adviser to the Security and Enforcement Committee. Mutt is a qualified expert with the M-16, M-14, M1911A1 Auto Pistol and MAC-11. Mutt had several pet dogs growing up, and trained them exceptionally well. The smartest of these was Junkyard, who accompanied Mutt when the army saw his skills as a K-9 officer, and had him join the G.I. Joe Team. Some would argue that Junkyard was more popular than his master, since he was at least friendlier than Mutt, and once even managed to lure some members of Cobra into a quicksand trap, during a G.I. Joe mission in the Florida Everglades. As he got older and slower, Junkyard retired from service, and Mutt continued as a member of the team with Junkyard II, who was just as loyal, smart, and well-trained as his father. Toys Mutt, with his dog Junkyard, was first released as an action figure in 1984. The figure was repainted and released as part of the Slaughter's Marauders line in 1989. A new version of Mutt & Junkyard was released as an action figure in 1992, as part of the DEF (Drug Elimination Force) line. The figure was repainted and released as part of the Battle Corps line in 1993. This version was repainted and rereleased a third time as part of the G.I. Joe Collector's Convention in 2004. In 2004, Mutt and Junkyard were released as part of a Toys R Us exclusive "Anti-Venom Task Force" 6-pack. The story behind the Anti-Venom Task Force, is that they are G.I. Joe's response to Doctor Mindbender and Cobra Commander turning civilians into dangerous monsters.Anti-Venom Task Force at YOJOE.com Mutt & Junkyard were released as part of the DTC in 2005. This version is the only Mutt figure to not have facial hair. Mutt & Junkyard were released as part of the 25th anniversary line in 2008. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #25 (July 1984). In issue #26, Mutt, Torpedo, and Tripwire chase after Firefly and Wild Weasel when they try to escape. The two are captured and the Joe trio then have to deal with Cobra high command. There are running firefights and prisoners taken and lost. Eventually the Joe trio safely make it back to the Joe vessel 'The Jane'.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #25-28 He is featured in issues #140-142. Mutt, Junkyard and Spirit fight Cobra forces, including many Alley-Vipers, in Millville. The two had traveled there to visit Mutt's family and friends and were on hand to fight a Cobra take over. Though he Joes start a mini-resistance movement and fight back, the Cobra's use of adjustable brainwashing allow them to escape attention for some time. Spirit and Mutt are severely discredited. The two are later exonerated in court.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #145 Mutt and Junkyard later work with the K9 MP team of Law and Order to provide perimeter security for the current Joe base. Devil's Due In the Devil's Due G.I. Joe series he shows up in issue #14. It is revealed Junkyard had died during the seven years the team was disbanded. Mutt is working now with Junkyard's son. He had just been redrawn into the Joe team again; he is a week away from being assigned to one of their secondary bases.G.I. Joe A Real American Hero #14, (Jan 2002) Mutt meets up with Bazooka, Alpine, and Rock'N'Roll. They were visiting with Alpine in his new home of Delhi Hills. A few clues lead to the four Joes uncovering a massive Cobra outpost underneath the very bar they are drinking at. With the assistance of the others and Junkyard Junior, the Cobras are forced to flee town. Again, other Joes finds no evidence of Cobra activity; it is the veteran status of the four that keep them from real trouble.G.I. Joe A Real American Hero #15, (Feb 2002) Confirmation comes much later when an anonymous tip leads Joes to uncover more Cobra influence in Delhi Hills."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #23 (October 2003) Mutt is injured when Cobra officers invade 'The Coffin', G.I. Joe's Maximum Security prison. Junkyard Jr. is shown standing over him when Storm Shadow stops to check on the situation.America's Elite #30 (2007) Cartoon Sunbow Mutt first appeared in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon in the Revenge of Cobra mini-series. Mutt was voiced by Bill Morey, while Junkyard's vocal effects are provided by Frank Welker. In the episode 'Cobra Claws Are Coming To Town', Mutt reveals his parents neglected him during the holiday season. DiC Mutt appears in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon. Popular culture * Mutt (alongside his dog Junkyard) appeared in the Robot Chicken episode "The Ramblings of Maurice" with Mutt voiced by Seth Green and Junkyard's vocal effects provided by Tom Kane. After Junkyard died from eating a chocolate statue dedicated to Roadblock, Mutt alongside the rest of G.I. Joe honor Junkyard at the funeral where his body is shot into the ocean. In a post-credits scene, Mutt explains that dogs should not eat chocolate due to the toxic substance theobromine in it that causes theobromine poisoning. Other works Mutt and Junkyard are examined in relation to how G.I. Joe episodes relate to modern day culture and marketing. References External links * Mutt at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1984 Category:Fictional characters from New Jersey Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters